Breaking News
by novembers.lost
Summary: The aftershock of Caroline death and the news I've just been told drove me into a stage with no sanity. I refused to eat what they were trying to feed me. They pleaded me, they argued with me, but I was against who I became.
1. This is Supposed to be a New Start

Chapter One

This Is Supposed To Be A New Start?

"I'd like to introduce are new student this year. Her name is Allison Midday. She just moved to Ottawa from Ireland." I just stood still in front of my new homeroom class. Everyone just blanked and just got back to what they were doing. Some turned around to talk. Some flipped out there cell phones and text. Still, I stood in front of the class, waiting for the hint of a spark of a new friend. The teacher assigned me my new spot, which was beside this guy called Christopher. He didn't analog the difference between and empty seat and a used one. Apparently, homeroom was just a ten minute class, where you go too to do homework and study. The bell rang and everyone moved along to there first class. I still sat in my homeroom looking at my schedule trying to figure out what the codes and numbers meant. "This is pointless." I mumbled as I got up to see the teacher.

"Excuse me, where is my schedule?" I tried to cover my Irish accent the most I could, but I failed. The teacher looked up at my hands and looked back down. "You're holding it." She muttered as she kept filling out papers and sorting out her things. "Well then, where's my next class?" I stood still, trying not to get embarrassed. She ripped the paper out of my hand and circled all my classes. "I don't know how they work in Ireland, but I'm sure I would hate to find out." She handed me back my paper. She wrote down which class was what and was the door number was to find the class. I looked up to the clock and I had three minutes to find my biology class, which the door number was 782 and I was at 605. I bailed my way out of the classroom that started to get filled up with students and walked around. I needed to get back to my locker to get my stuff, and then I had to wonder around looking for my class. I found my locker no problem because I recognized my neon yellow lock. I walked down the hallway looking at the class numbers and I was getting closer, till the hallway got into an intersection and I had no clue which way to go. I turned left, and found out the number started freshly at 700, so I walked down that hallway for a while till it led me to a staircase. I scrambled myself up them quickly, as the bell rang for first period to start. I looked at the class numbers once again, and it continued at 760. I quickly found my class, with the door close.

I must have stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what I should be doing. Until the door open and someone was getting out of the classroom because they forgot something. I looked shaky as the teacher stared at me oddly. "Are you Allison Midday?" He asked while all the other students glare at me from inside. "If I said no, would I get in trouble?" I'd be darned. You should have seen the way he looked at me. "Of course, you're supposed to be in class!" He cursed and slammed the door in front of me. "Pardon me sir, but I am Allison Midday." I squeezed myself threw the door I managed to open a bit. He just glared at me, and told me to sit down. Obviously, biology was a troubling class, because it lasted forever. Finally the bell rang and I got up to leave but the teacher asked me to stay. I stood oddly against my chair as I tried to hold in my fear. The classroom quickly got empty and he shut the door. "I didn't mark you absent; because I have a feeling you just couldn't find your class. Now, I don't want you to be late ever again. No attitude. Now go." He swung his hand towards the door and I left. I ran threw the hallway back to my locker got my schedule and got ready for English, classroom number 598. I didn't have to go very far, because my locker was beside my homeroom and English wasn't far from my homeroom. I walked past a couple of doors till I found it. I stood in the doorway for minutes, and looked around and found no one in class. I still have five minutes till class started. I just sat down on the first desk of the first row. This guy walked in and placed his stuff two desks behind me, as he went to walk out he looked at me and stopped.

"Are you Allison, the new girl from Ireland?" He checked me out as he came closer to me.

"Yes. Why?" I mumbled as I pretended I was doing my science homework.

He sat at the desk beside me, and started to laugh. "Everyone's talking about you. How you made a fool or yourself in front of your biology class and Mr. Begins kept you after class. You're quiet a newbie" He chuckled as he looked at me.

"He just warned me about being late, that was it. Things in Ireland are quiet different then they are here. I don't suppose you'd be able to adapt to your environment in a short week. I've just got here four days ago. I got just enough time to unpack, clean up, buy stuff and start school. It's hard. Making a fool of myself is nothing new. I'm clumsy and shy, so if everyone has to talk behind my back, then that's there problem. I'll adapt to it, but they won't change." I stared him down, kind of getting aggravated with him.

"I'm sure it would take me awhile to adapt too with only four days in town." He looked apologetic. "Sorry, got to go my friends are outside." He got up to leave and left the room.

Three minutes till class start, and I haven't noticed that I was actually three quarters done my biology homework. I didn't get his name, but he was quiet a cute little guy. The teacher walked in and smiled at me. She sat her stuff down at her desk and came up to talk to me. "Hi, I'm Miss Marie. You are?" She looked young maybe her early thirties. "I'm Allison Midday." She looked shocked and smiled. "I must say you do have quiet a strong accent. It's charming to meet you Allison." She turned around and went back to her desk. Today couldn't go any slower. The bell finally rang for the starting of class, and the same guy came in first. It was killing me to know his name. The teacher assigned us new places, because everyone was talking. Except for me, I was the loner. I was moved to the back while everyone was getting seated. He sat in front of me, which made English class great for me. Whole period I'd look at his long brown hair stop at his neck, till the teacher asked for the favorite quote by someone famous. Everyone went with Marilyn Monroe quotes, and quotes from John Lennon. She asked me and the only thing that came up was Beethoven. I know, from all things, his the name that came to mind. "I am resolved to wander so long away from you until I can fly to your arms and say that I am really at home with you, and can send my soul enwrapped in you into the land of spirits. By Beethoven." I looked at bit embarrassed; everyone looked at me once I said Beethoven. It was shocking to see so many puzzled faces at this quote. It was simple. It was about love. Though again you would hear girl complain they didn't understand, which shocked me because of all things, girls should be the one who understood it. Class ended the same way it started. I wanted to know his name. I ran after him after class till I saw him hug some pretty blond girl.

I quickly turned around and went to my locker to stuff my binder in there. I sat quietly, in the middle of the hallway leaning against my locker. Looking at people walk by, and talk, and laugh. It was lunch time, meaning we had an hour to do whatever. Someone came and sat beside me, I didn't look to see who, I was just disappointed in myself. The person beside me started to talk but I didn't catch on to anything, until the hallway got empty. "Do you understand?" a geeky voice came from beside me. I looked beside me and found a girl with curly red hair, freckles, glasses and braces. "Pardon me, I didn't catch on." I smiled a fake smile. "I was asking you if you knew the answer to number eight of are science homework. I know you're in my biology class. "Yes, I got answer to number eight. Why?" She was a typical nerd. "I was just wondering." She got up and left. "Wait!" I yelled back at her. "Yes." She turned around and smiled. "What's your name?" I mumbled, embarrassed by my question. "I'm Caroline." She turned back around and skipped back to where she was sitting. "I'm supposed to be in grade ten, because the teachers would complain that I was too advanced for there classes. So the principal decided to make me skip a great. Isn't that cool!" She giggled, that dorky laughed, while snorting. I tried not to laugh, she was dreadful. She wouldn't stop talking, and I didn't want to talk at all. Till ten minutes before the end of lunch she told me she wanted to tell me a secret. I looked at her oddly, and told her I was listening.

"People used to make fun of me, they used to call me geekatron, and stuff like that. I got tired of trying to be myself and decided to just give them what they wanted. Which is this?" She looked at herself. Pulling on her curly red hair and taking her glasses off to show them to me. "I hate Ottawa, everyone is so stereotypical. No one can be themselves, except for some. It sucks to be a teenager." She mumbled, without the dorky voice and the snorting laugh. "Why do you act like someone you aren't? Doesn't it get annoying? Don't you just want to break free?" I looked at her. "It's hard." She muttered as she got up. "Tell you what, come see me tomorrow lunch. We could talk some more if you want." I looked at her smiling. "Really, that would be nice." She got up to head to her locker to get ready for next class. "Yea, it would." I said to myself as I turned around and opened my locker.

* * *

i hope you all like it, if not that's fine. i will get into the acting, promise promise promise!  
comments would be amazing!

**lexie chanelle**


	2. This Isn't a Love Letter

Chapter Two

I guess my first day of school went by fine. I didn't die that's a fact. I didn't get much homework neither, witch is quiet satisfying. I've seen my mystery boy three times after he hug the blond. I still have no clue who he his, I must ask Caroline tomorrow. She's actually a quiet decent girl, I regret calling her dreadful now. We met up on breaks and talk a bit. She has quiet an unusual sense of humor as well. I'm on my way home now. Walking home that is, I'm just a block away from school anyway. I had History and Math after lunch, which weren't that bad of periods. The teachers were alright, manageable that is. I only got math homework. I'm scared to get home, for fear my mom would be back from work. I hope my dad was home, he could help me. I know he could, he always saves me when he can.

I walked up the drive way, and slowly opened the door. The water was running in the kitchen, and my heart skipped a beat. It didn't skip a happy beat that is. I was scared. I crept inside and shut the door silently. I managed to slip out of my shoes and make my way towards the stairs before the water stop running. I stopped midway up the stairs as I looked back. "Allison, is that you?" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I inhaled slowly and walked back down the stairs. "Yes mom, I'm back from school." I walked into the kitchen and looked at her.

"Sit down." She ordered me, and I did as she said.

"Oh my dear, what have you done to your hair? It looks awful, and your outfit is just not color coordinated." She mouth off and she kept washing the dishes. I ran my hand threw my dirty blond hair, as I looked at my yellow sweater and blue shorts. How on dear earth was I not color coordinated. I frowned as I got up to leave but my mom turned around once again. "Sit down, I told you to sit down!" She yelled. I sat back down, not willing to get her anymore upset. "Now tell me, how your first day of school went." She sat down in front of me and smiled. I tried not to be reluctant and just gave me. "Oh well, it actually went pretty well. I met this girl called Caroline and she quite the girl. She's polite and I'd be darned how she has a sense of humor." I told her, trying to keep my mystery boy out of the topic for now. "Well that's nice." She got back up and told me to leave.

When I got to my room, I started to paint on my canvas, till I noticed something bizarre about the way a certain paper was folder on my desk. I walked towards it, and unfolded it.

2357 Windsor St

Be there at 8:30 – tonight

No name, nothing. How terrified I was. Someone's been in my room. It almost sounded like and order. I had to mangle myself in Ottawa crowd at night to find a street I was unsure of the location. I flipped my laptop on and searched the streets of Ottawa. So, Google is telling me that 2357 Windsor St is about three blocks away from my house. You take a left on Carleton St then after two blocks you turn on Windsor and its one block from there. After that I should be able to find it. I just want to know who's been in my house and why. I hate snoopy people, they've could of just came and visit and talk to me in person. I guess curiosity killed me already.

I went down for supper around seven o'clock, which is when my dad comes back from work. I had to quickly gobble my food down and get ready to leave. I'll have to sneak out by my window since leaving my house was a rule here. I was not allowed. My dad allowed me often, too often to my mom that is. So my mom makes the rules now, and my mom is not sane. Enough about that! I finished eating, and dashed for my room. Put on a nice pair on jeans, grabbed my favorite black boots and put on my yellow sweater again and waited for my parents to go in there room. This is usually around eight.

Gosh, it's easy to sneak out from my room. There's a small roof under my window. I just have to slide myself onto is, and then it automatically brings me down to this bar, which is probably ten feet high. I slide myself down and there you go I'm in my backyard. From there on, I just have to go and fallow the Googledirections and I'm here. 2357 Windsor! It looks like an old warehouse that ran out of business. I looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. I walked to the back, which I had to climb a fence to get to, and kept looking around. Still no one. "Hello." I silently tried to yell. "It's Allison. You told me to be here? Hello." I spoke my normal voice now.

Before I could see anything, I got hit in the head from the back. I slowly started to fall as my vision was failing. My mouth was getting taped and I fell in someone's arms. I was getting dragged by two people. I was slowly falling unconscious has everything was happening. I couldn't hear anything, and I could speak even if I tried. I was out like a bat.

* * *

Woah. Who's kidnapping her?  
Comment?

**lexie chanelle**


	3. There's Something New

Chapter Three.

I had the worse headache around when I woke up, and I didn't recognize where I was. It was a purple room, looked sort of like a spare bedroom. There was a dresser, a mirror, an attached bathroom as I could see from the bed. I managed to sit up and found a little table at the feet of the bed with breakfast and a note. I grabbed the tray cheerfully, hoping for an answer.

I left the note for last as I ate the bow of cereal they brought up, with orange juice. It was alright, nothing tasted strange about it. I don't think they want to harm me. If we ignore the unconsciousness they brought to me. I gobble down the cereal and orange juice and grab the note.

_Allison Midday originated from Dublin, Ireland._

_Must a beautiful place, why did you move. Can't wait to actually talk to you._

_Which is why I'm writing to you write now._

_It's probably 6:00am in the morning, and you still do need to attend school_

_So go shower, get dress there clothes in the dresser purposely for you. Then you can come down and meet me at the lounge. Isn't hard to find me, once out of your bedroom take a left to the staircase, till you reach the bottom, and taka. You're in the lounge. _

_Sebastian. _

I'd love to meet Sebastian and ask him why he had to knock me out to bring me here, but in other hands I really needed to shower. I gave off a horrid odor, which didn't make me happy at all. As if they allowed such a stinking human to sleep in a bed, gosh it's a horrible reek. I did as the note said, I showered and looked threw the dresser to put on some clothes, since I have no clue where they've placed my clothes. I was wearing some sort of cloth. I managed to find a pair of jean that fit and a nice t-shirt to put on. I must say it's nothing fancy at all. It was a pretty plain outfit which I hated with a passion.

I got out of the room and took a left for the stairs the letter instructed and I went down to the last floor. And gosh, was this a big house. I must say three or four stories high. I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself in a mansion right now.

I walked into the lounge and looked around till I spotted a young men sitting in an arm chair. He looked maybe in he's early twenty. Give or take. He was handsome I must say, a bit of a Mitchell Davis look, with brighter eyes and a nicer smile that is. He waved at me and showed me to chair in front of him. I moved quietly into his directions, till I noticed something was different about me.

I couldn't pin point exactly what, but I felt something different. My vision, my hearing, my smell, there's something different, and I know it. I stopped walking now, and started to find out what was wrong. I had sharper vision it seemed. I could see from the far distance I was from the young men that he was grinning, and I didn't like that grin.

As I started to walk again I could hear low whispers in the near distance, but I couldn't see anyone around. I ignored them till I sat down.

"Explain everything." I said. I jumped back as I noticed by voice was softer, more delicate but my strong Irish accent was still in place.

"Explain it all." I said, not being scared of him at all.


	4. What Happened To Me

"I can't do that. You'll have to find out on your own." He chuckled as he didn't take an eye of me.

"This is no fair. You expect me to know what's going on. I've only been here for five days and you've had the bright idea to kidnap me. You're a moron." I couldn't hold in my aggravation anymore. This moron, kidnapped me, did something to me, and I have no clue how, let alone why. And I have to find out what's wrong on my own. Stupid people, stupid Ottawa, stupid parents. I want to be in Dublin again.

"You have to come back here right after school, or else the same thing that happened last night will happen again. But don't worry, if that does happen, you won't have to come to us. We'll find in a snap of a finger." He smiled, but he didn't look intimidating at all. "Now, I'll send you off with Zea. She's going to bring you to school and she'll be waiting for you after school." He looked away from me towards the hallway I came from.

Zea, I won't be racism but I thought she would have been Pakistani. That's what the name sounds like anyways. I was wrong, once again. She was, I don't know what. She was beautiful though. Her hair shined gold locks to her waist, her eyes were electric blue, and gosh she was… just incredible. I felt so disappointed beside her, little the little girl with there mom, but I did as I was told. I got up and left with Zea to get to school. I don't know why but I'll always give in for good looks. No, I'm not a lesbian, not that I'm against homosexuality. Just everyone I'd seen so far in this place where incredibly stunning.

I walk along with Zea till we reached a door to go outside. She didn't grab me to make sure I wouldn't run away. It was like she knew that she could trust me. Oddly, I didn't struggle at all. I walk beside her, like I was told to. Got in the car, when she pointed to the door I had to go threw. I sat down, and waited for her to come in and start the car to leave.

"Hi Allison, I'm Zea. Though again you already know my name. I go to your school as well, but I don't think you've noticed me around." Her voice was soft, warming, and calm. It took away my thoughts for a moment, till it clicked in. I have seen her before. I was trying to pin point it out, but nothing seemed to come to mind. "Ye, I've seen you around." I spoke, but my voice didn't seem loud enough to be mine. I held my own hands and looked at my skin. It was lighter then usual. It was pale. "What happened to me?" I mumbled to myself, not thinking Zea would hear me.

"You'll get used to it. It'll be hard to register at first. You'll get a hang of it all. I still remember my first day." She mumbled back, as if she wasn't supposed to tell me this. "It was a long time ago. Well it feels like it anyways. I remember meeting Sebastian. He told me to figure it out on my own like he told you. I've tried to find out for three weeks. I didn't know anything. Till Sebastian got tired, and just told me. I'm not allowed to see my family anymore. But I got used to it. I barely remember how my two year sister looks." She looked over at me and faked a smile. Then she went back at driving.

I sat calmly in the passenger seat, trying to think of anything that would of happen to me. Nothing came to mind, and I felt so alone again. I couldn't tell Caroline this. She'd think I was going crazy. Maybe she'd noticed that my voice is different, and that my walk is calmer, and gives out a vibe.

Zea parked in the student parking lot for are school, as we both got out of the car. "By any chance do you have my backpack?" I looked at her from the other side. She gave a friendly chuckle and popped the trunk. We both walked towards it, and grab are familiar belongings.

The whole day I haven't seen Caroline. I've waited at her locker after class. I've waited for her in the cafeteria at lunch time. I sat at my locker alone for my last break. It sucked. I thought I would have actually gone on with life and at least have a friend I could talk to. I was wrong, again.

I had English first, my mystery boy sat in front of me again. He didn't talk to me, and I was to shy to talk to him. So, I ignored him pretty much. I had seen Zea around, with a bunch of really pretty people. She didn't make eye contact with me or analog my existence. She seemed so friendly earlier, but here she was a complete snob.

Either way, after English I had biology. Witch I didn't pay much attention. I ended up thinking of myself. I made a list of things that changed and a list of the things that were the same. It was strange, I barely recognized myself anymore. Everything changed, except for my personality, and I'm not even sure if that's going to stay the same. I don't know anything.

Lunch was lonely, math was boring, and History was just a whole class discussion about World War one. It wasn't dreadful I must say. I actually quite like History. It's a subject I'd like to one day teach, if I could.

The last bell rang, and the hallway quickly filled up with mad students on there way to catch there bus home. I just walked down the hallway calmly and got to my locker. I took my time getting my stuff, and I took my time closing my locker. Once I was done, the hallway was empty. I was ready to walk home, but I remembered Zea.

I walked to the student parking lot alone, and looked around. There were only a few cars, and I couldn't quite remember how Zea's car looked like. So I just sat down and waited. Must have been the stupidest thing I've ever done.

Zea's car pulled up in front of me at the same time the mystery boy walked by. I stood still for a moment looking at him passing by as I opened the door.

"Hey, Allison! You're such a good girl. No freaking on Mr. Begins today." He laughed as he gave me thumbs up. I frowned, and went to sit it, but I bounced by out immediately and yelled after him. "Hey, what's your name?" I was once again, embarrassed. Turning red, I want to sit back down in disappointment. "That isn't important for now. You'll see me around." He smiled and got into his car. I sat down properly and put on my seat belt while Zea sat calmly in the drivers seat.

"Who is he, and what the hell am I?" I yelled at her, talking all my frustration out on her.

* * *

review? would be amazing.  
my chapters are starting to get a bit longer now.


	5. Necrophilia While Always Be A Sin

_Oh my, i must admit. this was the most exciting chapter i've wrote so far. _  
_I hope you all enjoy. :) reviews = makes me happyy._  
**_lexie chanelle 3_**

* * *

"I can't tell you anything. Sebastian would kill me." She looked at me apologetically. I ignored it and kept yelling at her. "You can't even tell me a student's name!" I growled as I looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked away and kept her eyes on the road for a while. "I can't help. It's an order. You have no clue, how much it kills me to let you know what's going on with you. It kills me inside, because I know it. Yet, I can't help you." She didn't dare to look at me now, as she pulled into a low narrowed driveway. I looked out the window quickly, and found a great big house. A mansion should I say, would be better. I was, for the first time, right. I have been in a mansion. The gates closed by themselves behind us, as the car kept driving up the long paved driveway.

Zea parked and left the car with her book bag. I, in other hands, took my time getting out of the car. I was snooping around looking at all the other cars in this giant garage that I haven't noticed earlier, and I never noticed that I was in a Mercedes. What was wrong with me? Zea looked back at me and walked towards me. "Think paranormal." She barely even whispered, it was hard to catch on, but I did. She walked away quickly, and went inside. I sat on the pavement in the front for a while thinking to myself of any paranormal things.

Paranormal creatures are easy to name off. Yet, anything that comes to mind doesn't sound a bit like what's going on with me. I'm clearly not a ghost, that's an obvious! I would never be a werewolf, since last night was a full moon, and I don't recall changing into a beast. That's all I can think off other then fairies and leprechauns and old Irish tails about the loch ness monster. Why couldn't I think straight right now? My mind is empty, and for some reason I hear my mom crying. She's sitting at the kitchen table crying. I see her. I can just about put my hand on her. Why is she crying?

I lost focus on my thought as I heard the door open from behind me. I jumped up and punched Sebastian in the face. It was an odd reaction, but I got aggravated again, and I was craving something, but something I couldn't put my hand on. "Cool it Allison, the way your going your strength is going to be, well over a hundred." He picked himself back off the floor, and look at me happily. "You're mothers going to be fine. She's just worried." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He started to walk away as the door slammed behind us. "Any guess so far?" He said as he pushed me back into the chair I sat in this morning. The thoughts came back, but it wasn't about my mom this time. It was Caroline, she was in danger. I heard her voice crying for help. She was being dragged somewhere.

Sebastian snapped his fingers. "Allison, focus." He said, not realizing that I've just had some sort of vision. "I need to find Caroline." I looked up at him, trying to hold in my pain. "She's in danger! She needs my help. We have to help her!" I jumped up and pulled him up to me. Sebastian looked a little shocked then pulled himself away calmly. "You saw!" he gasped. "What did you see?" He yelled, with a mixture of happiness and fear. "I don't know. I just have a feeling Caroline needs me! She needs me god damn it Sebastian! We have to find her!" I was tugging on his shirt, and he didn't seem to mind it at all. He just stood there, thinking. "Allison, try thinking of where about she'd be. Is there anyone with her? Something you recognize? Give me a hint." He looked me relaxed now, and more concentrated. "It's a dark alley. She was being dragged in a dark alley. I can't see the face. I can't see anything it's to dark. I hear music in the back. It must be somewhere near a bar." I mumbled as I closed my eyes tightly.

Sebastian ran in a room I haven't noticed before came out with a cell phone and handed it to me. "We're going to find her." He practically yelled as he flipped a phone out of his jeans pocket. "Zea, we need your help. Get Mitchell and the rest. We got a vision." He spoke quickly and smooth then hung up. "How are they going to find where it is? They haven't heard me talk." I asked him a little confused at everything that was going on. Confused as to what I've just seen. I was scared, that this was real. "They know already. Don't worry, we'll find her Allison." He held my shoulders, and I forgot completely everything. I forgot why I was in this mansion. I forgot something was different about me. I forgot about the mystery boy. I forgot that my mom was worried, and I've left my house. I was focused on finding Caroline.

Sebastian ran to a car and told me to get in the passenger seat. I sat quietly, trying to calm down and relax. But that didn't last long, my thoughts came back. She was moved now. She was at a church, she was inside a church. The lights where dim but I managed to see a priest and a few benches. That didn't help at all, I knew it wouldn't help. I needed to focus more. Look for a name. "Holy Cross!" I yelled out as I practically cranked my head on the window. "She's at a Church. Holy Cross? Does that help any?" I was practically crying, but tears didn't seem to form in my eyes. "Allison, your doing great." He mumbled as he focused on the speed and the lights.

The car quickly served into a stop and he jumped out of the car. I did the same, and looked up. We were parked cricked in a churched parking lot. Quickly behind us were three cars, which stop but no one got out. "There with us." Sebastian mumbled as we walked towards the entrance. Sebastian walked in but I stayed out for a second. "Upstairs." I yelled, as I pushed the doors open and ran threw the church, looking for a door to stairs, or anything that would lead to stairs.

"Allison, quiet!" He hissed at me. I found the stairs and got up them quietly. There was only one big room when I reached the top, but it was too dark to notice anyone, or any objects. Sebastian came up behind me and held my arm. I didn't analog anything till I heard a gasp that came from the left corner. I walked quietly, ducking past the windows that let in a bit of the street light. Sebastian was always behind me.

I felt someone run by me, but I didn't hear him nor see him. He dashed for the stairs, and escaped. Sebastian ran after the silhouette as I stayed alone looking for Caroline. I heard a gasp once again. It sounded like a lost of air gasp. Trying to breath. I took out the cell phone, to find a bit of light. I would of feel unconscious, if I was still normal, but instead I leaped back to my surprise. I feel to my knees. I cried the driest storm I've ever thrown and crawled towards Caroline mangled body. She was alive, for how long… I wasn't sure. I pulled her on to my laps and hugged her. "Oh, Caroline! What happened to you? Who did this to you?" I spoke more to myself then her, but I wanted answers. Her hand moved slowly to my arm as she tried to hold on to it. "I'm scared." She gasped. I pulled out my cell phone and called 911. I didn't know what else to do, or who else to call. Sebastian had left me up here alone. She needed help. I hugged Caroline while waiting for the ambulance. The cops showed up and so did the fire department. We got questioned by the cops, but luckily Sebastian got a hold of one to the guys who ran away.

His name was Thomas, he was twenty-four. Apparently the cops had problems with him before. I rode in the ambulance with Caroline as we reached the hospital. I didn't let go of her hand till they had to take her into the Emergency Room. I was then sent to the waiting room. Where Sebastian and Zea meet up with me and sat down. "Good job" Sebastian said as he gave me a fake smile. Zea looked depressed, but I figured she didn't like this situation just as much as me.

Half and hour later a doctor ran out. "Is there anyone with the name Allison Midday?" He yelled. I jolted up and raised my hand. I felt like a complete freak, but I ran up to him. He grabbed me hard on the arm and dragged me in. All the doctors left the room and I was left with her alone.

"I'm going to die." She cried out. "I'm going to die!" She reached for my hand and I gave it to her. I stood there shocked, horrified, and terribly depressed. "Caroline, tell me what happened." I muttered as I reached to the stair behind me with my foot.

"I was raped. They thought I was dead. But I breathed. It was hard to breath. I remember getting stab and sliced. I remember a gun. I remember the feeling I had when he pulled his clothes off. I was scared." She mumbled. I sat quietly trying to control myself. "I won't survive, it's impossible." He gasped. "I'm loosing too much blood too quickly." She cried as she tried to help herself breath.

The heart monitor let out and awful screeching noise as I look at Caroline. She stopped breathing. Doctors rushed it, and I just stood there. Cursing, Yelling, and Crying. "That little necrophilia basterd killed my best friend!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Two doctors where now dragging me out of the ER room and passed me to Sebastian. He chucked me over his shoulder and started to walk away. "Put me down!" I punched his back, and kneed his chest, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. "That little necrophilia basterd! I'll fucking kill him!" I was now getting thrown into Sebastian car as he drove off.

No one spoke, and I stopped yelling and fussing and sat still in the back seat. The drive back to the mansion seemed longer, but we found ourselves there sooner or later. Sebastian parked the car, and we all got out. Zea left us alone, and Sebastian took my arm.

"I can't keep this game going on." He told me as he walked me to this office with a large bookshelf that covered the wall. "I'll tell you who you are and what happened to you." He said quietly. "I apologize."


	6. Aftershock And A New Me

It took a while for me to sink it all in, but this had to be my new life know. I had to get used to it. The aftershock of Caroline death and the news I've just been told drove me into a stage with no sanity. I did the same things reluctantly for three weeks straight. I went to school, and then got back to the mansion. I went back to school, and then came back to the mansion. I refused to eat what they were trying to feed me. They pleaded me, they argued with me, but I was against who I became. They told me I would die without what they were giving. I refused either way. Death seemed more comforting then this. I had visions that I ignored. Some where good and some where bad, but I didn't bother with them. I was doing horrible in school, since I had a lack of attention, and I didn't bother much with trying to catch up. The mystery boy was always just a mystery boy, but I haven't fought myself to talk to him yet. In this stage, I don't think I would have made a great impression on him either way.

I woke up with a growling stomach. My skin became paler and my eyes were already changing colors. My sky blue eyes were slowly getting replaced by an alarming violet. I refused to listen to my thoughts and my stomach, and rolled back into bed.

My bedroom door creaked open, but I ignored the footsteps coming closer to my bed. I felt the warmth of a body sit beside witch shocked me. We're cold. We're cold inside just like where cold outside. Who we are makes us cold. So the warmth was from someone human. I turned to look beside me and shocked my head back into the pillow when I noticed it was just another guy Sebastian sent up for me. It was one of the willing. My heart stopped beating two weeks ago, so I was pretty much a zombie. A walking zombie, not literally. It felt like it sometimes.

"Sebastian sent me up." The male voice started to talk to me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I growled as he quickly removed his hands.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he fixed himself comfortable on my bed.

"Get out." I ordered but he didn't seem to listen to me.

He stood up and looked at me, but didn't bother leaving my room. I swung myself out of bed and glared him down. My glared lasted only a few seconds has I noticed it was my mystery boy. I stood there shocked. After all, I thought he was one of us. I've seen him around with Zea lately. He grinned and walked closer to me. I didn't bother moving, he was weak compared to me. He couldn't hurt me if he tried.

"I'll just tell Sebastian you were getting ready to go downstairs." He chuckled as he walked out. I didn't know what got into me. But I went and showered. I had bought new clothes not that long again, so I managed to put on a tight fitting summer dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was surprised when I smiled to the reflection I seen. I have beautiful long dirty blond hair that curled down to my waist. My eyes were incredible, they stood out great. The summer dress I just finished putting on was a bright yellow strapless dress that stopped midway down my thighs. I gave myself one more smile as I finished putting on my make-up.

I got to the lounge where Sebastian was sitting and walked to the arm chair that I've always sat in.

"You refuse to it. You argue with all of us. You don't approve of anything. You barricade yourself your bedroom. Now, Allison, we're loosing hope." He sighed and looked at the dark brown carpet. "I want to try." I haven't taken my eyes of him since I sat down. His head swung up with a great big smile as he pulled me up for a hug. "You must be quiet when you hunt." He explained but I didn't say I wanted to hunt. My thoughts started to freeze in place as my body clasped to the ground.

* * *

_Gosh, this is the shortest chapter i've writting in all. _  
_I apolagize, a thousand time, since it is actually really short. I'll reasure you that my next chapter with obviously be long. To make up for it. I just don't want to tell you what she is, since im not quiet sure myself yet, and well the mystery boy has to stay a mysteryy. so im sorry, but i wanted to explain what was happening to her, and what not._

**_lexie chanelle_**


	7. I Thought Of You Today Twin

Chapter Seven

My eyes started to open as I smelled a familiar odor. I felt someone holding my hand but I didn't bother to see who. I was focused on that familiar smell. I kept my eyes closed for a bit till I thought back when I was a little kid.

If only my twin sister new then that she wasn't allowed to play in the street. Maybe if my parents wouldn't be so careless back them. I would have still had her by my side, but we were so young and so free. I remember rushing her to the hospital and seeing her die, but all that was so far back. I was five, and I barely got to chance to know her.

My flung open and I sat up as I did so. I was in a hospital, but Sebastian set he would never be able to bring me a hospital, as in I was the patient. The hand beside me let go and shifted to the back. I looked beside me to try and find out who had held my hand, but no one was there.

"Allison, dear god you're alright." Sebastian poked his out from the door with a wide smile. "I thought we lost you." He walked in as he talked and sat down. "Zea and I were starting to loose up. We thought about just taking you off the machine. I knew it would work. You're the first one of us that refused to badly the tasks you had to do to survive. That you were about to die. Trying to see everything you forgot to do and ignore for so long, you came back to us." He smiled as he hugged me from in the bed.

I became emu to Sebastian's hug. He was like a dad to me now, but more like a best friend kind of way. "You mean you've actually fed me." A mixture of a smile and a frown showed up on my face. I sat in the bed for a while and thought to myself, why the hell did I smell a hospital room? "Am I in a hospital?" I asked him sort of embarrassed at my stupid question. "No, I'm afraid you aren't. You're just in a different part of the mansion, and we have are nurse's and doctor's hear, and I must say. There quite the team."

"Can we do it like this for a while." I said, not expecting him to understand what I was talking about but I was still waiting for an answer. "Do what?" He looked puzzled as I knew. "You know the whole I don't have to hunt. But you guys can go get the stuff for me to feed. I really don't like the idea of killing a human, for me to survive for a day. It's ridiculous. If I live forever, that means every week there's going to be someone new mission because of me, someone new missing for you, someone new mission for Zea and someone for all the rest of us. That's a lot of people we're taking away only in one week." I muttered low. "It's going to be like that forever." I fake a chuckled as I started to unplug myself from the machines and getting out of bed.

Sebastian just looked at me a little confused at the fact that I could just walk away from a lack of food and movement and stuff. "Yes Allison, we can do it like that." He focused back onto what I was talking about and walked out with me. "We can get you the food for now, but one day you'll have to do it on your own." He suggested as we turned opposite ways. I had a mission, and he had things to do.

I walked to my bedroom and sat at my desk for a while. I've redecorated my room since that first morning I've been here. My room is now a bright yellow, with black furniture and comforter for my bed. It's quite adorable if you ask me.

I pulled out a little notebook from one of the drawers and flip the cover open. "Alright, someone needs to now my secret. From the beginning to top." I mumbled to myself as I pulled out a pen from my little cup.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I thought of you this morning, I remember the car accident. I saw you playing in that street again. You know, the one mom told you was a bad idea, but you fussed about it and refused to listen to her. I think about you sometimes, but I remember so little about you. But I know you existed. I want you to know my secret, and I want you to fallow me. I need a friend to rely on, and I wished that friend was you. So this is why I'm starting this little book. I don't know how exactly to tell you this but I'll mangle with if._

_I got kidnapped a few months ago. If I'm precise I would say five months ago. I got home from my first day of school, and mom was mom. You know mom, she always had something to complain about and would always insult of in any little way. Dad wasn't home so I had to deal with her. But don't worry Amelia. She didn't take out the whip. I remember how scared you were from that thing. She threw it away a little while after you passed away. I think she felt guilty about it. I went upstairs and started painting. I knew you loved drawing, I think that's why I picked up art. I saw a note on my desk that I haven't recalled putting there. It was folder in some out shape so it caught my eye. I unfolded it and it gave me and address._

_I did as the note told me to, I went to see. Gosh, we were always such little curious child. I'm sure you would have come with me if you were here. But that night I got knocked out and dragged here. The next morning I met this guy called Sebastian who I thought was twenty five, but turns out he's only eighteen. He's a pretty attractive guy and I do seem to connect with me, but I too shy to try and make a move. Either way he's the idiot who took my life away. Here's my secret Amelia, I'm saying it the best I can. With everything I know so far._

_I'm a vampire. But it's nothing like you've been told. Remember that story we liked to hear before we went to bed. The one dad made up for us. We went something like there was a lonely vampire walking the streets, and one day he was tired of being so lonely so he grabbed a blond girl and asked her to marry him. Well I guess I'm that blond girl and Sebastian would be the lonely vampire. Don't worry, we don't die from stakes nor flee from garlic. We're not afraid of sunlight, but it burns us quicker then others and it weakens us. I sleep once a month, but even then. It's not really a sleep, or a great long slumber. I'm not hibernating. It's more of a short nap that last about an hour. I haven't quiet figured it all out yet. I'm still new with all this stuff. Sebastian said once I'm a full year vampire I won't have to sleep anymore. It's just I'm still in the process of becoming the undead. I haven't found out what kills us, but I'm pretty sure I would die if I got burnt alive. _

_I miss you Amelia, and I wonder how life would be with you right now. I'm sure you would of help me find out who my mystery boy. I know he just stumbled upon me a few times, but when he does. He just sends out a vibe. I'm not sure what kind of vibe it is yet. It seems harmful, but my curiosity kills me to find out who he is. Sebastian never told me his name and nor did Zea. _

_Since you passed away I've seen my new friend Caroline pass away as well. I took it harder though, you know. I'm older, more emotions and feelings. I had to get dragged out of the hospital. I'm sure if you passed away recently I would have yelled out your name and threatened whoever killed you. _

_I think this is all I can tell you for now. I have to go for a bit. I'm going to try and talk to Sebastian. _

_Your sister, Allison_

I put my notebook away at the bottom of my last drawer and walked to Sebastian's room. I knew where it was, but I never really thought of ever going to see him there. I knocked on it quietly. There was no answer. I knew he was in there, so I knocked louder. The door opened just a crack and Sebastian stood there with only boxers on. My eyes widened as I peaked inside to find Zea covered under his sheets.

It felt like I lost all sanity once again. My thoughts froze. I lost any freedom of speech and just looked at Sebastian. Nothing came out of my mouth and I don't think I knew what to say if I could speak. I thought we had a thing. I thought that was why he held my hand so often, why he'd kiss my cheek and give me hugs. He'd tuck me in once a month when I had that nap. He'd walk around in the forest with me and he used to dance in the lounge when a slow song played on the radio.

I ran away, once again, the stupidest thing I could of done. I ran down the stairs, threw the lounge, and out the door. I had no where to run to yet again I didn't stop. Why did I feel this way?


	8. This Is Confusing

Chapter Eight

I found myself in front of my parent's house. It was awful. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I sneaked into the backyard and climb up onto the roof and into my old bedroom. Nothing changed. Everything was the same way I've left it. I sat quietly on my bed and looked around. I heard talking from the kitchen but I couldn't concentrate on it at the moment. My mind was spinning around with thoughts and confusing. I always thought Zea was with my mystery boy, I thought Sebastian would have been mine.

I met everyone I had to meet there. I met Sebastian, Zea, Mitchell, and five other guys but there name aren't coming to mind. Zea was the only girl. I looked around and found my laptop. I flipped it open and just stared blankly at my background. It was a picture of me with my old dog we had to give away when we moved here. I missed buddy, he was an enormous St-Bernard and he'd always sleep at the feet of my bed when I was little.

Someone slipped threw my window and sat down on my bed. I closed my laptop quietly, trying not to send a hint that someone's upstairs. The voices from downstairs started to get closer as they walked up the stairs and the person on my bed didn't bother moving, and I didn't bother seeing who it was.

"Carl, she's been missing for well over five months now. Don't you think it's time to give up?" My mom's irritating voice complained to my dad. "The school called said she was still attending school, but when I'd wait in front to see her walk she never came out. How on dear earth can she do that." My dad complained back to my mom, just as irritated to her. "Well, maybe she just doesn't want to be here anymore." My mom said happily, and I was ready to go out and yell at them but that person's arms wrapped themselves around me. "Grab some stuff you want and leave" A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I went to turn around but the gripped around my waist tighten not letting me move.

He released his grip and disappeared. I know it sounds awful, but it's true. When I turned around, he was gone. I ran to m laptop and put it in an old bag I had stuffed in my closet, and put my camera and a few other un-useful things and jumped out the window. I didn't know where else to go, so I started to walk towards the church I found Caroline in. I walked inside and walked upstairs. The church had shut down since the accident, something to do with the priest involved. The building itself was still up.

Once I got up and sat down, in the exact spot I found her and I froze. I didn't do anything but sit there. I didn't want to think, and I didn't want to return till I saw Sebastian standing in front of me.

He kneeled down and grabbed my hand. "What's wrong Allison?" He asked, though he knew the answer already. "Why did you run away?" He asked, but he sounded a little teasing. "Zea's nothing to me." He chuckled as he pulled me up. "She comes and goes." He laughed a bit more and I just stared at him. "So, she's your personal prostitute." I said frowning. "That's good for you." I said as I pulled my arm away from his hand and walked away.

I felt him fallowing me but I didn't bother paying attention to him. Instead I walked back to the mansion in into my room. To my surprised there was my mystery boy, standing in front of my window. I shut my door and just stared at him. He turned around and started talking. "My name is Oliver, I'm seventeen. I am like you, but somehow I have the permission to come and go as I please. I'm allowed to see my parent's though again I'd rather not." He frowned. "Hello Oliver, my name is Allison, and I'm sixteen. I am not allowed to see my parents and I know my dad waits for me after school just to see me. It's disgusting." I muttered to myself as I shot myself on my bed. "Sebastian doesn't like me very much. Witch is why he ignores me and barely knows about me." He sat down beside me and looked at me. "We should run away." He proposed and I just laid there thinking about it.

"Were would we go." I asked looking at him. "We could go wherever we want to. We could go back to Ireland if you want, or visit Germany." He offered. My thoughts froze and I had a vision. Oliver was dragging a body, the body was kicking and fusing and crying. He looked scared but he kept dragging that body.

I got up and rushed for the door but he got there before me. "Where are you going?" He mumbled as he looked at me. "I just got a question for Sebastian I'll be right back." I lied. "I can't let you do that." He mumbled again and he grabbed my waist and pressed it against his. "You're mine now." He mumbled a bit lower and pushed me on my bed.

I yelled, I don't know why, but I yelled. I yelled out for Sebastian. Oliver looked scared and guilty and flung out my window. I was so clueless. Who was he dragging?

* * *

_it isn't the shortest chapter but it's still short, and im starting to run out of ideas. :/_  
_so help would be nice. comment me if you have any idea. _  
_and i'm letting you guys no that I might not update for a bit. because i think im going camping._  
_and monday i'm working, so if i do have another chapter it'll be sometime late monday or tuesday._  
_revieww. c:_

**_lexie chanelle_**


	9. Another New Start

Another New Start.

My door opened with a swing and Seb stood there shocked. I sat up from where I got pushed and looked at him. "Who is Oliver? What is he?" I mumbled low, scared to talk, scared to move. Seb didn't move an inch. He still stood in the doorway looking at me. "Why don't you answer any of my questions?" I hissed, getting aggravated. He started to walk in but never said anything. I sat up properly and watched his every move. He walked to my window to shut it, then walked to my bed and sat down.

"Oliver is like us." He stopped talking after that and looked at me.

"Well go on, why do you make him sound so mysterious, never talking about him and stuff. What's wrong with him?" I practically yelled at him.

"Because he is mysterious!" He yelled as he stood up to leave.

I sat in my bed looking at him leave, no point trying to stop him when his mad. Why is this place to screwed up? If I could only find out why they choose me to come here?

A few weeks passed by and I haven't seen Oliver since that day. Sebastian kept his distance but somehow I always felt his presence. It felt like he was always with me, but I haven't heard of him in a while neither. Zea hasn't talked to me since the incident of me and Seb. I've gotten my own car to drive to school and back. Compared to everyone else's car, mine was a piece of shit. I loved it though. I died my hair red and bought new clothes once again. I've started to change. I've started to not give a shit. I've started to go out and fee myself. Seb stopped helping me and I started to get hungry. We were moving to a small town called Cornwall somewhere near Ottawa, but I didn't bother much about it. I packed and got my stuff ready a week early, school wasn't out, but it was going to be out in a month or two. So Seb talked to are school principal to receive are report card early, I have no clue how he got them. He got them. I guess that's all that matters.

I had no friends here so it was no worry to leave now. My parents didn't know if I have living or not. They knew nothing, and it had to stay that way. Seb told us we had to move away from are past and troubles. My past and troubles where Oliver and Caroline's death, but to him he said my parents. I didn't care about my parents. It's sad to say, but I didn't. My mom was abusive and my dad was barely home, why would someone care about them.

I walked threw the mansion this morning looking for something interesting to read, but haven't found nothing. I had this one song by lady gaga stuck in my head all day so I'd walk threw every hall singing it.

A vampire life, is nothing exciting, trust me. It's the same as any other kind of life. You live, you love, you hurt, you care, and all. You just never die. Son of a bitches think I want to live forever. Gosh, I could die right now. This is how terrible my life is.

I was now at the moment sitting on my computer chair in my room, going threw all my facebook friends. When I had the same vision of Oliver dragging a body, the voice of the girl he was dragging sounded familiar. Caroline.

I ran for my life to Sebastian's room. Knocked down the door and ran to him and hugged him. He was half naked lying down in his bedroom with no one else, witch shocked me. But I hugged him and didn't let go. "Oliver killed Caroline." I managed to mumble as I tried to ignore the visions that were showing me what happened. He stabbed her three times, he shot her, and he bet her up. I think he wanted her dead. Sebastian sat up in a heartbeat and held me back. He was silent, but I knew he didn't know what to say.

"All this time I was curious about him, and I wanted to know him. And he ends up being the killer of my best friend." I yelled, but dug my face in his chest. "What about that Thomas guy." He asked. "He was just a viewer. He was just looking. He was just there." I whispered as I shut my eyes tight. "When are we leaving for Cornwall?" I mumbled. "Oh, um, whenever you're ready. It's just me and you. Zea wants to stay here with the other guys." He pushed me away to look at me. He smiled, it was a happy smile, he was happy. I, in other hands, was still terrified at the fact Oliver killed Caroline.

"Now, we can leave now." I said with a fake smile, hoping to get away from Oliver now. Sebastian got up walked to his closet and got a few suitcases full of stuff. We walked to my room and got my bags. He got into his car and I got into mine. I fallowed him onto the highway till we got to are new home.

* * *

_gosh another short chapter._  
_i think im going to put this story on pause for a bit._  
_since my lack of creativity is going down._  
_and im not sure where im going with this anymore._  
_i've got a side story started so you could go check it out._  
_it's called define living._

**_lexie chanelle._**


End file.
